


The Fault In Our Scientists

by EliasPaige



Series: Seven Ways to Love A Sociopath [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, janlock - Freeform, shernine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasPaige/pseuds/EliasPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can be an oblivious asshat, often times Janine is the unfortunate victim of his various escapades. Janine's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, I was very pleased to see that people were reading my first fic so here is the second one! I'd love to hear what you think, hope you like it!

Sherlock has a way of pissing me off; he’s quite good at it actually. Don’t get me wrong he can be very entertaining, he really enjoys playing games. Quite often however I am the unfortunate victim of these games and somehow Sherl manages to blame me for the ill effects of his… oh how should I put this…petulant boredom.

For instance Sherlock mysteriously couldn’t find his phone once. He whined for a full seven minutes before I broke and went to search for the device. While looking for it I stubbed my toe on the sofa which he just happened to be lying on, and as I sank unceremoniously to the floor in pain I discovered *surprised gasp* his phone lying underneath him. Clot.

There was one week where I came home to find a pile of dishes so high that you couldn’t see out of the kitchen window.  I thought it might be an issue so I decided to clean them since Sherlock had apparently forgotten how. Unfortunately a pile slipped and I being the klutz that I am managed to slice open my hand. Sherlock thankfully came to my rescue a few moments later and tutted at me for getting blood all over his otherwise “sanitary” kitchen. I never said he was easy to love.

Let’s not forget the time Sherlock bit me and my shoulder got infected. Well technically his skull bit me, yes I am referring to “Billy”. We were lying in bed one night and Sherlock was being his sweet self, peppering my shoulders with kisses when he decided that it would be a good idea to nip at my flesh.  Apparently he doesn’t know his own strength because he broke the skin and I kicked him in the shin resulting in a quite frankly ridiculous argument and pouting session by the drama queen himself. He didn’t tell me until after I came back from the hospital, with antibiotics because my shoulder was the size of a grapefruit; that it wasn’t actually him that bit me.  The idiot was trying to figure out bite mark patterns for a case, it’s still a sore subject, I remain less than amused.

One of my personal favorites was when Sherlock asked me to give him a massage and I hit a nerve in his back, he jerked back like a seal at sea world and knocked me out!  He spent the next few days complaining about how inconvenient it was for him to take me to Bart’s because he owed Molly a favor and it was too risky for him to be there in case she saw him and decided to cash in. He told me I should be more careful. Ladies, that’s about as caring as he gets, arse.

So it came as a great surprise to myself when I woke up one morning in Sherlock’s bed cocooned in blankets with a cold mug of tea sitting next to me on the nightstand. The flat was silent and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, it was almost peaceful. Unless you know Sherlock because then you realize that if he’s ever quiet he’s up to no good; the big five year old. I sat up slowly, detangling myself from the sheets wincing slightly at the dull pain of my stiff back. What the heck happened? I tried to recall the previous night and all I could remember was coming home late from work and Sherlock surprising me with dinner and then… well I don’t know I spose I woke up in his bed. Odd, though not the strangest thing to happen.  Once I found my footing I made my way to the mirror in the corner, assessing my appearance with the finest of toothcombs. My hair was kinda poufy, as thought it had been brushed out recently.  My face was pale and puffy, I was in a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants he wore when he was playing “Shezzatective”  in essence I looked like a bag of smashed assholes, thankfully I didn’t really feel as much.

Satisfied with my inspection I left the bedroom and padded into the living room where I found Sherlock sitting in his chair. I stopped dead in my tracks, he looked truly, well… gross. He was unshaven, his hair was wilder than normal and stood on end, he wore a ratty old t-shirt and a pair of sleep trousers that had obviously seen better days. He was staring off into space and hadn’t yet noticed me walk in.

“Sherl?” I called out he, remained statuesque so I walked up to him, staying in his line of sight in case he was in his mind palace and shook his shoulder for a moment. Slowly he looked up at me his eyes round and glassy. “Are you high?” the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, but to be fair he truly looked like he might be having a bad trip. The corner of his mouth turned up at this question “You’re a funny one” He said somberly before his glazed expression returned. His left hand came up to cup his chin, arm resting on his knee, emphasizing his slouched appearance.  My brow furrowed in concern. Sure Sherlock was known for spouting nonsense unless you were really listening but he wasn’t really prone to outright ignoring me when I was standing in front of him.

I kneeled down to his level and tried to hold his gaze. I spoke carefully, slowly “Sherlock, what happened, what’s going on?” He shrugged and blinked slowly in response. Frustrated I rose and walked into the kitchen intent on making some tea for myself since he was completely shot. On the way I saw my phone on the desk so I stopped to check my messages worrying I might find something from my boss. I nearly dropped it from the shock however, when I read the date. I logged into a few social networks just to make sure that my mind wasn’t playing tricks with me, it had been a full three days since the night I came home from work. Three bloody days! I rushed over to Sherlock and smacked his head bringing him to full attention. I gripped him by the shoulders my eyes wild, searching his which appeared equally as mad “Sherlock! Listen to me I need you to focus, it’s been three bloody days since I came home just what the hell happened in those three days? Why was I in your bed and why do you look like this? What is going on?!”

His eyes roamed around the flat slowly, his posture straightening as if he were coming back to reality, they finally settled on my face, searching, questioning. “Janine.” He whispered, almost sounding like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. I raised a brow at him “yes?” I inquired, quickly growing irritated with him. His eyes widened as he stuttered “You, but you’re, you were.” A look of dare I say relief clouded his face before he took me off guard and pulled me into the most sincere bear hug. His nose nestled up against my ear and he pulled me into him, there may have been some sniffling on his part; I’m not sure, I was too taken aback to do anything, my arms hung dumbly in between us.

After what felt like an eternity he peeled away from me to give me a once over, sucking in a deep breath he seemed to get a grip “You’re okay?” I shook my head in confusion “Yeah of course I am Sherl.” His face broke into the widest smile, he looked genuinely happy to hear the news. My eyes narrowed in suspicion “Why wouldn’t I be, Sherl?” something akin to guilt flashed across his face before he carefully rearranged his features and took hold of my hands. I glanced down at our hands before looking back up to him, he looked serious. “Now Janine, I know how you react to these sort of things but well you should know it wasn’t entirely my fault. “ He swallowed before continuing “What exactly do you remember?”

I thought back before speaking “I remember coming home from work and you cooked me dinner, a cheese toastie?” he nodded his gaze lowering to the floor, “And then what?” I paused for a moment uncertain as to whether or not this was a trick question. “And then I woke up alone in your room.” He licked his lips before hesitantly replying “three days later… not dead. “ I scoffed “well of course I’m not dead!”  When he didn’t reply I stared at him, goading him into continuing “why is that surprising Sherlock?” “You were technically dead for a few minutes the other day, I was a bit careless with the...” his voice trailed off and I rocked back onto my bottom in shock “What do you mean I was dead?! That’s not possible, what happened Sherl?!” he didn’t make a move to speak and avoided my face as I asked my next question.

 “What do you mean you were careless? Careless with what exactly?” When he didn’t move for a few moments I shouted “Sherlock! Explain! Please tell me!” finally after what seemed like an eternity his gaze flicked back to me “It was an experiment!” he sounded angry now “It shouldn’t have happened, it was just supposed to affect your dreams but it didn’t, it killed you. I …I killed you.” His eyes shone, my voice wavered for a moment as I tried to comprehend what he was telling me “But you didn’t, I’m right here. Right as rain, just tell me Sherl, what did you do?” He sat back in his chair mulling over what he was planning on saying next “I tampered with some enzymes in the jarlsberg to manipulate your dreams, I was testing a new drug used for suggestion, it wasn’t supposed to be as strong as it was. I miscalculated somewhere down the line… and.” “And you messed up.” He looked away, ashamed presumably. I reached out to touch his hand, he flinched away and I let out an exasperated huff, I mean honestly the man killed me and was more upset that he’d made a mistake with his chemistry set!

 I rose to go to the bathroom, as I hadn’t bathed at any point in the past three days; when his voice stopped me dead in my tracks. “I…I thought I’d lost you Janine.” My heart nearly split in two, damn him!  I turned and slowly padded over to him till I was looming over him. I leaned over and embraced him; he carefully returned the gesture. “You haven’t lost anything Sherl.” I pressed a light kiss to his forehead and pulled back to look at him, a small smile playing on my lips. “But no more experimenting on me! That’s what John is for.” He chuckled lightly, all was forgiven.  Like I said he’s not the greatest boyfriend, but in his own weird way he’s perfect.


End file.
